falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kings-Gambit
}} Kings-Gambit ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schnelllösung Reden sie mit dem King darüber, die Feindseligkeit gegenüber RNK-Bürgern zu beenden oder töten sie Pacer auf eine weise, die die RNK nicht unter Verdacht bringt. Ausführlicher Lösungsweg Nachdem man die Quest Dinge, die Rums machen beendet hat, geht man zu Botschafter Crocker, der einem den Auftrag Kings Gambit gibt. Crocker erzählt einem von der Gewalt in Freeside, wie von den Kings ausgeht. Er gibt einem zwei Möchlichkeiten, das Problem diplomatisch zu lösen, oder Pacer, die Person die hinter den Übergriffen steht zu töten. Option: Töte Pacer Wenn man mit dem Ghoul Faulfresse spricht, gibt er einem einige Tipps, zwei davon beinhalten die Tatsachen, dass Pacer ein Herzleiden hat und zu viele Drogen ihn umbringen würden, die andere dass er sich mit den Van Graffs angelegt hat. Wenn man nicht mti Faulfresse spricht kann man Pacers Krankenakte von Julie Farkas Spind aus dem Old Mormon Fort stehlen. Beide Möglichkeiten fügen Optionale Schritte der Quest hinzu. Einmal, dass man Pacer dadurch töten kann, dass mein sein Jet mit Psycho versetzt (Medizin 60) oder dass man Pacer töten und den Verdacht auf die Van Graffs lenken kann. Pacers Geheimversteck taucht nur auf, wenn man die Möglichkten herausgefunden hat. Methode: Die Van Graffs beschuldigen (Jean-Baptists Nachricht) # Untersuche Pacer's Geheimversteck an Jet, welches er in einem Zigarettenkarton unter seinem Bett versteckt. (Versuche es an dich zu bringen, ein Hinweis wird erscheinen, dass man die Schuld auf jemand anderen schieben sollte) dann kann man zu Botschafter Crocker zurück kehren. # Sprich mit Ralph im Mick und Ralph's, damit er eine Handgeschriebene Nachricht an Pacer von Jean-Baptiste fälscht (er wird es nur nach einer Sprachherausforderng (50) tun, oder wenn die Kings einen Akzeptiert haben.) # Kehre zurck in Pacers Zimmer. (das erste reckts im dritten Stock der Schule der Verkörperung des Kings) # Lege die falsche Nachricht in das Geheimversteck. # Warte ab, bis Pacer die Nachricht findet, er wird dann zum Silver Rush laufen und dort geötet werden. Das funktioniert auch, wenn man zuvor schon alle Personen im Silver Rush getötet hat. Man muss nur Pacer folgen und ihn selbst mit einer Plasma oder Laserwaffe töten um die Van Graffs zu beschuldigen. Wichtig ist, dass man zuerst mit dem King spricht und dann mit dem Botschafter. Methode: Die Van Graffs beschuldigen (als Wache arbeiten) # Beginne die Quest "Gleich und Gleich" # Während man an der Tür Wache schiebt wird Pacer vorbei kommen und mit einem Sprechen. Jetzt muss man ihn agressiv machen, wie durch die dritte Option des ersten Gespräches und den Spott im Zweiten. Das wird ihn feindlich machen # Jetzt kann man ihn mit der Laserwaffe der Van Graffs einfach töten Ihn so zu töten wird die Kings nicht feindlich machen und man kann auch Kings Gambit und Birgs of a Feather erfolgreich abschließen (Pacer zu töten beendet diese Quest nicht) Die Questreihe "Im Auftrag des Kings" wird jedoch unterbrochen, daher muss man diese zuerst beenden, bevor man Pacer tötet. Methode: Die Van Graffs beschuldigen (eine Energiebombe zünden) # Warte bei Pacers Raum bis zur Nacht # Schleiche dich an ihn heran und platziere eine Plasma Granate oder Miene in seinem Inventar # Verschwinde WIRKLICH schnell Gelingt einem dies weren die Van Graffs immernoch beschuldigt und man kann die Belohnung vom Botschafter bekommen, ohne dass man von den Kings verdächtigt wird. Methode: Verunreinige das Jet mit Psycho (Medizin 60 und 1 Psycho) Um diese Methode zu wählen muss man entweder mit Faulfresse solange gesprochen haben, bis er von Pacers Abhängigkeit erzählt, oder Pacers Krankenakte aus dem Old Mormon Fort stehlen. # Gehe zu Pacers Zimmer # Füge das Psycho dem Jet im Geheimversteck (siehe oben) zwishen 8 AM und 9 PM hinzu. # Pacer wird in der Nacht sterben, nachdem er seinenVorrat untersucht hat. (frühestens ab 10 PM) Methode: Bring ihn einfach um Die Quest wird fehlschlagen und man verliert einiges an Ruhm in Freeside, aber vom Botschafter kann man noch immer seine Belohnung erhalten (Wenn man sich entschudligt) und kann mit der nächsten Quest fortfahren. Wenn man an einem guten Ruf in Freeside interessiert ist, lann man im Atomic Wrangler mit James Garret sprechen und den Ruf mit Kronkorken erkaufen. Option: Diplomatie Wenn man den Gefallen aus "Im Auftrag des Kings" noch nicht genutzt hat, kann man ihn einlösen um die Gewalt zu stoppen und so die Quest beenden. Wenn man ihn jedoch genutzt hat, wird der King ablehnen und man muss zu Botschafter Crocker zurückkerhen, um ihm zu sagen, dass der King die Gewalt nicht beenden wird. Jetzt wird Crocker einem zwei Methoden geben (zusätzlich zu denen Pacer zu töten): Man muss mt Colonel Moore im Hoover-Staudamm sprechen, oder mit Colonel Hsu in Camp McCarran. Methode: Colonel Moore # Gehe zum Damm und sprich mit Colonel Moore, sie wird sagen, dass man den Kings sagen soll ruhig zu sein, oder sie werden vernichtet werden. Ferner bietet sie an ein Kommando mitzuschicken, dass einen unterstützen soll. # Egal was man nun dem King sagt wird dazu führen, dass ein Kampf ausbricht und die Mission fehlschlägt wenn man zum Botschafter zurückkehrt und ihm berichtet. Trotzdem wird man in Freeside nicht unbeliebter, wenn man die Truppen alle erschießen lässt. So kann man den Anzug des Kings (ein einzigartiges Kleidungsstück) erhalten und auch die Belohnung vom Botschafter, wenn man sich entschuldigt. Wenn man Rex bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht als begleiter hat, aknn es vorkommen, dass die Truppen der RNK ihn töten und er danach nicht mehr zu rekrutieren ist. Methode: Colonel Hsu # Gehe zu Colonel Hsu in Camp McCarran und sprich mit ihm über die Situation in Freeside. Er wird einem sagen, dass man den Kings die HIlfe der RNK anbieten soll. # Zurück beim King kann man ihm das Angebot der RNK unterbreiten. Wenn man unfreundlich ist, wird er und seine Bande das Feuer eröffnen und die Quest wird fehlschlagen. Trotzdem wird man in Freeside nicht unbeliebter, wenn man die Truppen alle erschießen lässt. So kann man den Anzug des Kings (ein einzigartiges Kleidungsstück) erhalten und auch die Belohnung vom Botschafter, wenn man sich entschuldigt. Wenn man Rex bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht als Begleiter hat, kann es vorkommen, dass die Truppen der RNK ihn töten und er danach nicht mehr zu rekrutieren ist. # Wenn man freundlich ist beim King wird er einem Frieden mit der RNK zustimmen, jedoch wird Pacer mit einigen anderen Mitglieder einen Anschlag versuchen um das zu verhindern. Jetzt muss man helfen ihn und die anderen zu töten, bevor man zurück zu Botschafter Crocker gehen kann. Belonung Der Spieler bekommt 1300 Erfahrungspunkte, 600 Kronkorken und Ruf bei der RNK, mit Feilschen 60 bekommt man zusätzliche 200 Kronkorken. Es beginnt die Quest Für die Republik, Teil II. * 1200 EP und die Option nach mehr Kronkorken zu fragen für die Diplomatische Lösung den gefallen einzufordern. (X360) * 1200 EP und die Option nach mehr Kronkorken zu fragen für das Versetzen der Drogen mit Psycho Man bekommt nichts davon, wenn man Pacer einfach so tötet. Info * Wenn man die Quest Gleich und Gleich schon erfüllt hat, ist die Option Pacer von den Van Graffs töten zulassen gleich vorhanden. * Wenn man Pacer während der Quest Gleich und Gleich tötet hat das Auswirkungen darauf. * Wenn man Rex als Begleiter hat, ist es möglich, dass er sein altes Herrchen tötet. * Wenn man die diplomatische Variante mit Colonel Hsus Hilfe wählt muss man vorsichtig sein, da das Töten von Pacer und seinen Leuten dafür sorgen kann, dass man Ruf verliert und die anderen Kings feindlich werden. * Wenn mann die gefäschte Nachricht bei Pacer hinterlegt hat, ihn aber nicht hat sterben sehen kann man noch die diplomatische lösung mit Colonel Hsu beginnen. Jedoch wird nichts passieren, wenn der King die Bedingung akzeptiert, weil Pacer nicht im Raum ist. Nach einigen Minuten kann man Schüsse hören und einige Kings werden tot sein, man selbst hat noch immer die Möglichkeit Pacer zu stoppen. Jezt muss man nur noch zu den Van Graffs gehen udn Pacer sterben sehen. Wenn man zum Botschafter zurück kehrt hat man beide Optionen um die Quest abzuschließen (Diplomatisch und Pacer durch die Van Graffs töten zu lassen) * Wenn der King vor start der Quest stirbt ist es nicht mehr möglich die Quest zu beginnen. Sie wird nicht einmal im Pip-Boy auftauchen. Man muss zum Botschafter gehen und ihm sagen, dass der King tot ist, dann wird er sich entschuldigen, einem 300 Kronkorken geben und mit der nächsten Quest fortfahren. Tagebucheinträge Hinter den Kulissen * Im Schach ist ein Kings Gambit (deutsch: Königsgambit) ein Eröffnungszug, der einen Bauern riskiert um einen Vorteil zu erhalten. * Es wird angenommen dass Elvis Presley durch einen drogeninduzierten Herzinfakt gestorben ist, genau wie Pacer stirbt, wenn man seine Dorgen versetzt. # by using hostile dialogue options such as the third option in the first dialogue and "Care to back that up?" in the second. This will make him hostile. # Kill him with the energy weapon the Van Graffs issued you. Doing this won't make the Kings hostile and will make you successfully complete both King's Gambit (since you killed him with an energy weapon while working for the Van Graffs) and Birds of a Feather (killing him doesn't make you fail this quest). However, killing Pacer will break the quest line G.I. Blues, therefore it is recommended finishing this quest first Method: Frame the Van Graff family (planting energy weapon) # Wait in or around Pacer's room until night time. # Sneak into his room and pick his pocket, planting a plasma grenade or mine on him. # Back up REALLY quickly. Doing this will off Pacer in a way to frame the Van Graffs, so you'll still get the rewards from the Ambassador, and the Kings will not suspect you. Method: Spike the jet with psycho (Requires 60 Medicine and 1 psycho) To complete this method, either speak to Rotface and give him caps until he tells you about Pacer's addiction or check the filing cabinet in Julie Farkas' wing of the Old Mormon Fort. Then follow these steps: # Go to Pacer's room (the first room to the left on the third floor of The King's School of Impersonation) # Add the psycho to the stash of jet under his bed (roughly between 8A.M. and 9P.M.). The stash is disguised as a carton of cigarettes, but it will only appear AFTER speaking with Rotface or looking through Julie Farkas's files (see above). # Pacer will die by checking his stash in his room during the night (the earliest time he can be found in his room is about 10P.M.) # Pacer will die immediately when he checks his stash. Method: Just kill Pacer You will fail the quest and lose a substantial amount of fame with Freeside, however you do get a reward (if you apologize) and are still allowed to move onto the next quest. If you wish to easily regain fame with Freeside, go the Atomic Wrangler and talk to James Garret. You will have to pay more caps depending on how infamous you are. Option: Solve diplomatically If you haven't used your favor from G.I. Blues yet, you can use it to ask The King to stop the violence and turn the quest in. However, if you have already used it, the King will say no and you will have to return to Ambassador Crocker and tell him that the King will not stop the violence. Crocker will then give you two options (on top of the option to kill Pacer): Talk to Colonel Moore at the Hoover Dam or talk to Colonel Hsu at Camp McCarran. Method: Colonel Moore # Head to Hoover Dam and talk to Colonel Moore, she will tell you to tell the Kings to stand down or be destroyed and offers to send a squad to back you up. # Anything you say to the King will cause him to refuse and a fight will break out, and you will fail the mission when you tell Crocker what happened. However you will not gain any Freeside infamy if you let the troopers do all the shooting, and you can get the King's unique suit and you even get a reward of 300 caps from Crocker if you apologize and you get to move onto the next quest. If you do not have Rex as a companion at this time he may be killed by the NCR and you won't be able to recruit him again. Method: Colonel Hsu # Go to Colonel Hsu at Camp McCarran and tell him about the situation in Freeside and he will tell you to offer the King support from the NCR. # When you get back to the King and tell him the NCR have offered their support. If you are rude to him, his gang will open fire and you will fail the quest, although you will not gain any Freeside infamy if you let the troopers do all the shooting. You can get the King's unique suit and even get a reward of 300 caps from Crocker if you apologize and you get to move onto the next quest. # If the player is polite, the King agrees to peace with the NCR, but Pacer will attempt an unsuccessful coup of the Kings, and a few Kings Gang Members will start shooting the NCR troopers. Help kill Pacer and the Kings' Rebels and return to Crocker. Reward The player will be rewarded with 1300 XP, 600 Kronkorken and NCR fame. With a 60 barter you gain another 200 caps. In addition, the quest For the Republic, Part 2 will begin. * Received 1200xp and had an option (with a barter skill of 60) to ask for more caps (200). Diplomatic solution, using a favor from the king. (X360) * Received 1200xp, received 600 caps and had an option (with a barter skill of 60) to ask for more caps (200). Spike the jet with psycho solution. (Player) The player will get neither of these if you just kill Pacer. Notes * If you have completed Gleich und Gleich the option to imply Pacer's killing by the Van Graffs is already available. * Choosing the way to kill Pacer will have repercussions on the quest Gleich und Gleich * If you already have Rex as a companion it is possible for Rex to kill his old master. * If you choose to go the diplomatic route and get Colonel Hsu to help resolve the issue, be aware the shooting Pacer and his entourage may cause you to lose considerable fame with Freeside, and / or turn the rest of the Kings against you. * If you have left the forged note in Pacer's stash but have not witnessed him die, and you go on to complete the diplomatic solution via Colonel Hsu, nothing will happen when you talk to the King and he accepts your offer for peace, because Pacer will not be in the room. If you wait for a few minutes there will be gunfire and several kings will be dead and you will still have the option to stop Pacer. You will then have to walk to the Van Graff's and witness Pacer being killed. When you return to the ambassador you will have both speech options to complete the quest (diplomatic and killing Pacer/framing the Van Graffs). * If the King has died prior to the start of this quest, you can not do the mission. It will not even appear on your Pip- Boy. You must return to the ambassador and tell him the King is dead. He will give you three hundred caps if you apologize, and you will move on to the next quest. Tagebucheinträge Hinter den Kulissen * Im Schach ist ein Kings Gambit (deutsch: Königsgambit) ein Eröffnungszug, der einen Bauern riskiert um einen Vorteil zu erhalten. * It was believed that Elvis Presley died of a drug-induced heart attack due to underlying heart problems, much like how Pacer dies if his drug stash is tampered with. en:Kings' Gambit es:Gambito del Rey ru:Королевский гамбит Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests